Sleepover
by IloveCandyCanes3
Summary: Gabriella is stuck at Sharpay's house during a snow storm. femslash. Gabpay/Troyella
1. Chapter 1

_**A Sleepover**_

**Gabriella sleeps over at Sharpay's house during a snowstorm. What will happen is all up to you...please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Please don't sue.**

**Warnings: Rated M for VERY graphic sex. Gabpay/Troyella.**

"Mom, I can't get home right now, the snow is crazy. When you get this message, I'll be at Sharpay's house, waiting out the storm. Call her number, or my cell phone. I'll talk to you soon..." Gabriella paused, glancing at the blonde girl standing next to her. "I love you." She finished, and hung up.

Sharpay smiled and grabbed the other girl's hand. "Now that we've got that out of the way, let's go do sleep-over stuff!" Sharpay squealed, dragging Gabriella upstairs and into a surprisingly modest sized bedroom.

Sharpay sat on the floor with a thud, bringing Gabriella down with her. "I've never had someone stay over at my house before." Sharpay confided, beaming at Gabriella, who ducked her head and smiled; blushing.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" The blonde shrieked, her eyes lighting up. Gabriella paused, and nodded.

"Okay. It might be kinda hard though, with only two of us..." Sharpay waved away this comment and dove right into the game.

"You get a truth first, we'll get to the dares later. What color underwear are you wearing right now?" Gabriella blushed; twisting her fingers nervously.

"I, um. Well. I'm not wearing underwear right now." She blushed again, as Sharpay's jaw dropped.

"Nuh uh! Why not? Hot date with Troy after we were done with our projects?" Sharpay elbowed the girl playfully.

"I never wear underwear. Well, sometimes a thong. But usually never." Gabriella admitted, not meeting her new friend's eyes.

Sharpay whistled in shock. "That's hot Montez. Now I'm curious. How far have you and Troy gone?"

Gabriella looked up. "All the way, as of yesterday in the locker room." She looked down, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Sharpay grinned. "Congratulations. Was it good?" She leaned forward eagerly, ready to hear everything Gabriella could tell her.

"Uhm. It's not like I have a lot of experience or anything...but...he couldn't make me come." Gabriella muttered. "I know you probably think I'm stupid now."

Sharpay's mouth was opening and closing; like a goldfish with no water. "I don't think you're stupid." She choked out, "I think that you need to talk to him."

Gabriella looked up. "Really? You don't think it's my fault he couldn't..." Sharpay shook her head.

"It's never your fault. Did he come?" Gabriella nodded, giggling now.

"In like, the very beginning. He kinda jammed it in and just started humping me, and before I could even begin to like it, he had come...he didn't even bother to do anything for me..." Gabriella was blushing again, and Sharpay couldn't find words; she could only stare.

"Why are you staring at me?" Gabriella felt very self-conscious; she scooted away from the blonde girl.

"Sorry. I was just picturing you naked." Sharpay blurted before covering her mouth in horror. Gabriella gave her a quizzical look.

"Sharpay...are you...a lesbian?" Gabriella asked calmly, moving closer to her friend. Sharpay shook her head, blushing deeply.

A long pause. "Actually, I am." Sharpay whispered.

"I'm going to need a moment." Gabriella whispered daintily, sliding her jeans and camisole back on. Without a glance back she raced down the hall and into the bathroom, where she slammed the door and turned the shower on full blast.

Testing the water, she stripped and jumped in the blast, facing the downpour. Carefully, she pulled her hair up to avoid it getting wet, as it would take forever to dry off.

As she stepped into the blast, she grabbed the soap and began to lather herself all over, starting with her torso. Once her breasts and collarbone were covered, she worked her way down her stomach, leaving a luscious trail of soap. As she began to lather up her ass, Sharpay carefully opened the door and watched Gabriella's figure work behind the curtain.

Once or twice, Gabriella's fingers slipped up into herself, and she let out little moans, continuing to lather herself. Sharpay couldn't resist; she stripped, slid the curtain back and stepped in behind her friend.

Gabriella didn't notice; her head was tipped up to face the blast, her hands idling at her core. Sharpay pressed up against her, wrapping her arms around Gabriella's waist. Gabriella swallowed a scream, and pretended to ignore the blonde girl.

Sharpay rested her head on Gabriella's shoulder as the brunette soaped up her pussy, openly masturbating to the feel of Sharpay's breasts pressed to her back.

Deciding to acknowledge her friend, Gabriella turned to look into Sharpay's eyes, feeling the awkward moment building. She had to do something to break the silence.

"Your tits are about the same size as mine." She yelled over the hot water cascading down on them. Sharpay laughed, and tentatively leaned in, pressing her lips to the brunette's. Gabriella gasped and pulled away, before reconnecting their mouths. Gabriella giggled at the feel of Sharpay's tongue gently poking into her mouth; she drew it into her mouth with her own tongue. As the kisses became more and more passionate, Sharpay felt herself needing release.

Their breasts were rubbing together, up and down and from side to side; the soap making them slippery. Gabriella slid one hand down between Sharpay's legs, massaging her vulva softly. Sharpay pulled away from the embrace and looked into Gabriella's eyes.

"That feels...so...fucking...good." She breathed, rolling her hips in time with Gabriella's ministrations. The massaging had progressed to her inner labia, applying pressure to her clit. Gabriella's other hand was on Sharpay's waist, keeping her supported.

Sharpay was gently fondling her breasts, moaning and squeezing as Gabriella continued.

"Fuck me." Sharpay gasped, sliding against the shower wall. Gabriella complied, sliding three fingers in and out of her friend's cunt. Sharpay was writhing against the wall, her eyes mostly shut as she felt herself get very close to her orgasm.

"Are you close?" Gabriella murmured, feeling her own cunt dripping. Sharpay kept her eyes closed as she nodded.

"How do you want me to make you come?" Gabriella breathed, watching her friend's face.

"Suck my clit...oh shit I'm so close!" Sharpay groaned as Gabriella slid down to press her lips to Sharpay's vulva. With one slurp, Sharpay's engorged clit was inside her mouth. Gabriella felt the hot water beating down on her back as Sharpay's thighs slid frantically across her face.

"doitdoitohshitfuckyesthat'sitfuckmefuckmesuckithardohyes!" Sharpay finished this stream with one long moan as her juices flowed out of her and into Gabriella's waiting mouth.

As Sharpay finished, Gabriella looked up at her. "Was that okay? It was my first time, you know, with a girl."

Sharpay stared down at her. "Okay? I forgot where I was!" Gabriella laughed and turned the hot water off, before dropping to her knees again, licking her lover's pussy to get any left overs.

"What on earth are you doing?" Sharpay groaned as Gabriella's tongue continued to work.

"You taste so good. I don't want any of it to go to waste."

"Well don't start again—I don't think my heart can take it." Sharpay murmured, falling out of the shower on uneasy legs. Gabriella giggled and stepped out to support her friend back to the bedroom.

As they made it back to the room, Sharpay glanced down the stairs.

"Oh shit. Troy's here."

**Review please. **


	2. Gabpay

_**Sleepover**_

**This is where it gets crazy. You get a choice in what happens to Gabriella and Sharpay. The next chapter will be for one of the choices, and the rest of this one will be for the other choice. When I tell you to go ahead and choose, you can either keep reading for one pair, or go to the next chapter for the other pair.**

**Understand? Good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Warning: Graphic sex; language.**

"Troy? What are you doing here?" Gabriella yelled, frozen at the top of the stairs. Her boyfriend looked up at her quizzically.

"Why are you and Sharpay naked?" He questioned, as she ran down the steps and into his arms. She looked up at him.

**(If you want Troyella, go to the TOP and go to the next chapter. If you prefer Gabpay, just keep reading.)**

"We, um...Troy...Sharpay and I just fucked in her shower." Gabriella said calmly, looking into her boyfriend's eyes. He recoiled sharply, staring at her.

"Are you serious? Are you fucking serious? Gabriella...it's over." Troy spat, turning on his heel and walked out the door. Gabriella stood frozen, trying not to laugh until her ex-boyfriend was out of the house.

As soon as Troy slammed the front door, Gabriella burst out laughing, falling over on the ground. Sharpay raced down the stairs to her lover, giggling as well.

"Did you see his face? You'd think you had told him you were actually a guy!" Sharpay choked through her giggles. Gabriella stood up and grabbed her friend by the hand.

"I kinda wanna make love to you." Sharpay whispered, entwining their fingers. Gabriella looked up at her, grinning.

"I like the sound of that." Gabriella murmured as Sharpay dragged her outside to the hot tub.

"Get in." Sharpay ordered playfully, as she picked Gabriella up and dropped her in the hot tub. Bending over, Sharpay looked for the temperature control.

"I love the view." Gabriella drawled, staring at Sharpay's ass. The blonde giggled and bent lower, wiggling her ass at her lover.

Gabriella let out a low growl, before pouncing forward, grabbing Sharpay around the waist and pulling her into the tub with her. As if on cue, the jets started blasting against Gabriella's back.

"I have an idea." Gabriella whispered, sliding Sharpay off of her. Turning in the hot tub, she spread her legs and raised them onto the edge of the tub, letting the jets hit her rhythmically between the legs. Sharpay watched as Gabriella threw her head back moaning.

"I want to fuck you." Sharpay whispered, reaching out to her lover. Gabriella pulled her legs back into the hot tub, pouting.

"I was about to coat your hot tub walls with my juices." Gabriella purred, straddling Sharpay. "But I guess getting fucked senseless by you is just as good." Sharpay grinned at her words, before dipping her head down to capture one of Gabriella's erect nipples in her mouth. Tugging gently, she rolled it between her teeth, sucking eagerly. Gabriella moaned, grabbing Sharpay's head and clutching it closer to her breast.

"Sharpay...I need you." Gabriella whispered, causing Sharpay to look at her.

"You've got me darling." Sharpay whispered, pressing her mouth to Gabriella's tenderly. Gabriella pulled away sharply.

"No, I need you. All of you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Gabriella took a deep breath and looked away, afraid of the answer.

Sharpay cupped Gabriella's chin and turned it to look at her. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend. Gabriella...I think I'm falling in love with you."

Gabriella's face flushed a deep pink. "I'm falling in love with you too 'Pay." Sharing another kiss, Sharpay grinned up at her new girlfriend.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, can I fuck you now?" She teased, as Gabriella laughed and blew out the tiki torches that illuminated the couple. As they were plunged into darkness, Sharpay proceeded to do as promised.

"Oh! Sharpay...!"


	3. Troyella

_**Sleepover**_

**If you're reading this, you should be here for a Troyella chapter. Welcome!!**

**Recap:**

"_Troy? What are you doing here?" Gabriella yelled, frozen at the top of the stairs. Her boyfriend looked up at her quizzically._

"_Why are you and Sharpay naked?" He questioned, as she ran down the steps and into his arms. She looked up at him._

Gabriella blinked up at him. "Oh! Don't worry about that. Are you here to take me home?" Gabriella questioned, beaming up at her boyfriend.

"Uh...yeah. I talked to your mom and she asked me to pick you up." Troy explained to Sharpay, who was wrapping herself in a shimmery bathrobe. Silently, she handed Gabriella her clothes from the bathroom.

"Thanks 'Pay. I'll see you at school on Monday?" It wasn't really a question and they both knew it.

Troy guided his girlfriend out the door and into his waiting car; the heat was already on and ready. As Gabriella slid into the passenger's seat, her mind was going crazy.

_I am not a lesbian._ Gabriella thought angrily, fighting with herself now. _But you enjoyed fucking Sharpay, didn't you?_ She shook her head roughly; she hadn't, it was only a phase. _Oh please. We both know it wasn't a phase. You enjoyed having her thighs around your face as you fucked her with your tongue. _Gabriella let out a little shriek of indignation.

Furious, she turned to her boyfriend and pressed her mouth to his while he drove. Troy pulled over, and looked at her in shock.

"Fuck me right here." Gabriella begged, almost crying. Troy stared at her as she climbed over and straddled him. She ripped her camisole off, and frantically tugged off her jeans. Troy continued to stare at her until she grabbed him between the legs, rubbing eagerly.

"Oh come on, you stupid teenage boy, get hard for me!" She shrieked, tugging off Troy's jeans with some difficulty. Troy watched her in amazement, thanking God as he felt his erection finally spring to life. Gabriella gave a sigh of pleasure, and continued to give him a hand job through his boxers.

"Why are we doing this?" He stammered, looking at his girlfriend. She blinked at him in surprise. She hadn't been expecting him to ask questions.

"Uhm...because I get really turned on watching you drive...Oh Troy...I'm so horny...please fuck me right here..." Gabriella offered, ending with a plea. Troy felt his erection grow even more, and knew his naked girlfriend would be happy.

"Uhm...okay, if that's what you want." Troy murmured, as she yanked down his boxers and immediately sank down onto his erection. She let out a small moan of pleasure as she slowly began to ride him. Troy threw his head back groaning. He wanted to release so bad. He remembered their first time—he had come in seconds and it had humiliated him. He hadn't even gotten to make it good for her. But here she was, giving him a second chance.

"Gabriella...I'm sorry about the first time we...had sex. You know, when I came so early. I just kinda got excited and forgot that you were a person, and not my hand." He hadn't meant to say that much, he realized and blushed.

Gabriella bit her lip and nodded, not really listening. She continued to hump against her boyfriend, desperately searching for some pleasure in their actions. He wasn't the problem, she decided. He had to be at least 10 inches long and very thick. He felt amazing inside of her, but she couldn't come.

"Gabriella, you've been humping me for a good 10 minutes...why aren't you coming?" Troy murmured, inwardly panicking.

"Hold on. I'm so close..." Gabriella moaned, sliding up and dropping herself down as far as she could. Troy reached out to squeeze her breasts gently as she began to pick up speed.

"Gabriella...I'm gonna come!" Troy yelled suddenly, as he spilled his seed into her. It was this that triggered her—as soon as he had started, she had as well. With one long scream, Gabriella felt herself climax over her boyfriend.

Troy breathed deeply, and held onto his girlfriend's waist as she slid off of him. She slid over into the passenger's seat, and wiped the hair out of her eyes.

"Thanks Troy." She panted, inserting her fingers into herself, to bring herself down off the high. He looked at her quizzically, but drove out of the ditch and over to her house.

"Was that time better?" He asked softly, looking over at his girlfriend. She nodded, grinning at him.

"Much better. You've helped me so much more than you can ever imagine." She paused, thinking something over. "You know Troy, my mom's not home. We could go up to my room and see how good you really are..." He grinned and unbuckled, as they raced for the front door.

**End.**


	4. Threesome as Requested

_**Sleepover**_

**As requested by a few people, this chapter will contain a threesome of Sharpay, Gabriella and Troy.**

**This takes place after the Troyella chapter. You might want to read that just to make sure you understand. **

**Please review—it means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I so don't own.**

**Warnings: Extremely graphic threesome. Language. You were warned.**

Troy and Gabriella had been tangled on the bed for a good 30 minutes when she pulled away breathlessly, hair in her eyes and clothing askew.

"Troy, I can't do this." She murmured, rolling over and laying beside him. He propped himself up on one arm and looked at her calmly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice hoarse from a lack of use. He grimaced as he shifted on her bed—their activities had given him a rather large problem that probably wasn't going to be solved by Gabriella.

"I can't have sex with you. I...I think I'm a lesbian." She whispered, muffled by the pillow she had buried her face in. Troy blinked a few times. Gabriella kept her face in the pillow, trying not to cry. Troy's eyes were wide as he stared down at his girlfriend.

"Are you serious? But we just...in my car...and you...but..." Troy stammered, not comprehending what was unfolding before him.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to convince myself I wasn't gay." She choked, lifting her face from the pillow, mascara smearing slightly. Troy looked at her, love and admiration in his eyes.

"Go call her. Get her over here and tell her how you feel. I'll leave." Troy whispered, climbing off the bed, wincing with every step he took because of the massive tent in his jeans. Gabriella's face was still in the pillow he noticed. Suddenly, he had a horrible thought. Without questioning it, Troy opened her bedroom door, then quickly shut it. Glancing at his girlfriend, he climbed in her closet and settled down to get ready for the show.

Gabriella picked her head up and glanced around. Troy was gone. She leaned across the bed for her phone, and scrolled through the contacts. Pressing talk, she swallowed heavily.

Sharpay answered quickly to Gabriella's dismay. Breathing deeply, she began to speak in a rush. "Sharpay, do you want to come over? The storm has gotten a bit better, but I'm still scared." Suddenly, her flirtatious side came out. "And I need someone to hold me when I get scared. Plus, I keep thinking about you in the shower, writhing against me as you climaxed. I want to make love to you Sharpay. I want to make love to you on every surface in my house, and then I'm going to do it again, except instead of making love, we're going to fuck each other senseless." She murmured, teasing her nipples into hardened peaks. In the closet, Troy's jaw had dropped; and so had his pants.

Sharpay was silent on the other end. "I'll be over as soon as I can baby." She breathed, hanging up and dashing for her bedroom door, very turned on.

Minutes later, Sharpay was knocking on Gabriella's bedroom door frantically. Gabriella flung it open and immediately attached her lips to Sharpay's. "I want to make love to you Sharpay." Gabriella panted, cupping Sharpay's face in her hands, exploring the blonde's mouth with her eager tongue. Sharpay was moaning, running her hands up and over Gabriella's heaving breasts.

"So do it." Sharpay whispered in reply to Gabriella's declaration. Troy felt his boxers grow tighter at these words. He knew he shouldn't be watching, but he couldn't tear his eyes from the girls.

Gabriella pulled her lover's shirt off and watched as the blonde's nipples hardened before her eyes. Never breaking eye contact, Gabriella dipped her head down, catching one pert nipple in her mouth, sucking tenderly. Sharpay moaned in pleasure and backed up towards Gabriella's bed. Overestimating the distance, Sharpay hit the bed and fell backwards, Gabriella falling on top of her. Sharpay wrapped her arms around her lover, who reattached her mouth to the blonde's breast.

Sharpay began to tug at Gabriella's jeans, trying desperately to get them off. Gabriella sat up and removed them herself, before removing Sharpay's as well. Without a second thought she straddled the girl, kissing her roughly.

Sharpay bucked her hips upwards, a silent plea to Gabriella for contact. The brunette merely continued to kiss her, loving the feeling of her tongue against Sharpay's. Sharpay enjoyed just kissing her friend, but desired more. It was for that reason that she flipped Gabriella and slid down her body, so her mouth was parallel with Gabriella's most sensitive spot. Grabbing Gabriella's calves and shoving them high in the air, she plunged her tongue into Gabriella, who screamed and bucked on the blonde's insistent tongue.

Troy was gripping himself now, slowly moving his fist up and down watching the two girls on the bed. Gabriella was writhing and screaming Sharpay's name as if the world was ending and Sharpay was slurping at Gabriella's pussy like it was the most delicious treat imaginable. Troy felt his mouth watering; he had never gotten to taste her and now he was craving her. Sharpay paused for a moment to wipe her tongue around her mouth; then she reattached her mouth and gave a long suck. Gabriella felt her climax building and building; in a flash, she had coated Sharpay's face. Sharpay lapped eagerly at Gabriella's now dripping pussy, swallowing briefly then diving back in.

Troy watched Gabriella's whole body shake as she climaxed again, this time less violently. "Fuck it." Troy whispered, as he stepped out of the closet. Gabriella shrieked as her boyfriend came out of her closet. Sharpay looked up and gasped, quickly covering her exposed breasts.

"No need to cover ladies. I was just wondering if I could join in." Troy stated, grinning as Gabriella's jaw dropped, before she nodded eagerly. Sharpay looked less convinced, but her face changed as Gabriella bent her head low to whisper something in her ear.

Sharpay looked up. "Fine. But you have to do just what we say." She demanded, snapping her fingers at Troy and then the bed. He eagerly slipped his shirt and boxers off and climbed on the bed. Sharpay looked at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"Gabriella wants you to ass fuck her." Sharpay ordered, and Troy eagerly flipped Gabriella over and bent her to her hands and knees. When Sharpay nodded, he slowly pushed himself in to ease the pain. Gabriella groaned in pleasure as more and more of her boyfriend sank into her ass. Sharpay watched, slightly jealous of the intercourse taking place. Of course, it was hot, but she wanted Gabriella all to herself. Gabriella quickly started jerking her hips back, asking for more. Troy obliged by picking up his tempo, thrusting in and out of her rapidly. As she climaxed, Troy pulled out and sat her down on his lap, ready to fuck her again from a seated position.

Sharpay was rummaging through her bag she had brought and grabbed something. Returning to the bed, Sharpay spread Gabriella's legs as she was being fucked by Troy. Whispering something in her lover's ear, Sharpay drove all 8 inches of her strap-on into her friend. Gabriella screamed as Troy and Sharpay both pounded into her at the same rhythm.

"OhyespleasefuckmeharderharderharderTroyfuckmeSharpaypleasepleasepleasefuckme!" Gabriella screamed, tossing her head back as she felt her body shake with her multiple orgasms. Troy felt his orgasm building as well; he was so close to being done. Sharpay bent forward and sucked at Gabriella's breast; that was all Troy needed. With one groan, he shot his load into Gabriella, who slumped forward in pleasure.

Sharpay smirked as Gabriella let out tiny moans of pleasure, before drifting to sleep. Troy looked shocked. "Did she just fall asleep? With two dicks up her ass and pussy?" He questioned, amazed.

Sharpay smirked again and nodded. Carefully she extracted herself from her lover. Troy lifted the sleeping girl off of him, before laying her down gently on the bed. He stood up to get dressed but turned around sharply. "Just one taste," he promised himself, before spreading his girlfriend's legs and slurping at her still dripping pussy. He swallowed and grinned. She tasted amazing.

**I warned you it was graphic. Reviews?**


End file.
